mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Brooks vs. Ross Pearson
The fight was the UFC debut of former Bellator lightweight champion Will Brooks. He was a replacement for James Krause. The first round began and they touch gloves. Brooks eats a leg kick, lands an inside kick. Brooks lands an inside kick. Pearson lands a hard inside kick. Another. They clinch, Pearson knees the body, they break. Pearson lands a right. Pearson slaps a high-five away. Brooks lands a good knee to the body, 4:00. Pearson stuffs a single. Brooks lands a left. Pearson lands a left and eats a body knee. Pearson jabs the body. Brooks knees the body. Pearson stuffs a trip, clinch. 3:00. Brooks lands a left elbow, knees the body, works a single. Brooks lands a left. They break. 2:00. Cut on Pearson's forehead from the elbow. Brooks waving his hands crazily, lands a body kick. Pearson lands a left to the body and Brooks nearly folds. Pearson lands an inside kick. Pearson lands a jab and a right to the body. Brooks lands a jab. 1:00. Pearson stuffs a takedown, defending another now. He stuffs it as well. 30. Brooks knees the body. Again. 15. Brooks lands a right elbow, eats a knee to the body. R1 ends, 10-9 Pearson IMO. R2 began and they touch gloves. Pearson lands a counter right. And a hard inside kick, eats a right uppercut. Brooks lands a jab. Another and he eats one. Pearson checks an inside kick, Brooks knees the stomach and lands a counter one-two. 4:00 as Pearson lands a counter right. And an inside kick. Brooks lands an inside kick body kick combo. Brooks lands a one-two. Brooks tries a double, adds a trip and gets it to guard. He lands a left and a right. 3:00. Pearson landing left palm strikes. Brooks lands a big right. Brooks gets the back in a scramble. Brooks keeps him down. He gets a hook. Brooks lands a right under. Pearson escapes the hook and stands. Brooks knees the leg keeping the back. 2:00. Brooks knees the leg. Pearson stands to the clinch. Brooks knees the body twice. Another hard one. Pearson replies. Brooks knees the body. Brooks lands a right elbow. 1:00. Brooks lands a right uppercut. His corner calls for a right elbow. Brooks knees the body, lands a right uppercut. He knees the body. 35 as Pearson knees the leg twice. Pearson knees the body. They break. Brooks knees the head, blocked actually. 15. Brooks lands a combo. Pearson lands on top in guard in a scramble, R2 ends, that's 10-9 Brooks but close. R3 began. The power went off for a second and I had to get the computer back on but I recorded it haphazardly but well on paper. 4:00, good knees to body from Brooks. Clinch. Brooks ate a groin knee but they continue soon enough. Pearson lands a left hook. Brooks knees the body. Pearson lansd a counter right, jab, left hook to the body. Pearson lands a right and a counter left hook to the body. Brooks lands a left elbow then a one-two. Brooks lands a left to body right combination. Pearson lands a counter left hook. Brooks lands a right and a jab. Pearson lands a hard body kick. Brooks lands a right. Pearson lands a right then four right uppercuts inside. 2:00. Pearson lands a right elbow, left hook, right uppercut, right to body. Right left right to the body. He lands a right elbow. All these in clinches for the most part. They break. Brooks lands a knee, Pearson replies. Brooks gets a slam. 1:00. Ross is up and they clinch. 35. Brooks lands a left elbow. Ross lands a knee to the body. Brooks replies. 10. Pearson knees the body. Pearson lands an elbow. Brooks lands a knee and a right elbow. R3 ends, 10-9 Pearson IMO but quite close, could certainly be Brooks'. 29-28 UD for... Brooks. Pearson applauds. Crowd boos. They hug. "Eddie Alvarez hold onto that belt for a little bit. You got away from me in the other organization."